Stand Your Ground
by LaMont Milbourne
Summary: Toph goes and seeks the acceptance of her parents.


"When will this stop?" the young earthbender yelled, frustrated by her boredom.

Only three months had passed since the crowning of the new Firelord and while there wasn't as much work to fix the nations as everyone thought it turns out that being a real Firelord require much more attention and effort which meant that Zuko was away most and with Iroh in Ba Sing Se running his tea-shop Toph was left feeling very bored.

While she was glad for her friends achieving what they had wished in life, she envied them at the same time as well. Not because of what they had achieved but the feeling they gained from their achievements. As well as the new attitude and confidence that came with achieving these accomplishments.

Sokka was chief of the Southern Water Tribe, rebuilding the once mighty stronghold with his beloved Suki. Who was leading a life of happiness with her goofy boyfriend and travelling between Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe when new warriors needed training.

Katara had settled down in the Southern Water Tribe with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law but was unable to tame her cravings for adventure and to see more of the world. So she decided to travel the world with Aang healing and helping people as best she could.

And Aang, though now a fully realised Avatar, he was still a goofy, optimistic twelve year old travelling the world, doing the things Avatars are meant to. Keeping the balance between the spirits and humans in check and while this was a strenuous task after the hundred years of war but Toph was sure life was easier seeing how a certain Waterbender was with him.

Toph sighed she was so desperate to feel what they did, she could replicate the attitude and the confidence they did but it wasn't the same to her she longed for the day these feelings would be naturally produced. She needed to achieve what she had always needed not wanted, and that's when it hit her. She knew what she had to do, what she needed to do.

She needed her parent's acceptance. She needed them to recognise who she is and not to keep believing she would grow out of her 'tomboy' phase. She had to show them she wasn't the fragile blind little girl they believed her to be. She was the greatest Earthbender and the only Metalbender known in existence.

So the next day Toph packed her bags and headed home to see her parents. The flight was unusually quiet as Toph found her head riddled with scenarios of how this could go down. One, which her parents would see the error of their way and treat her with the respect and dignity she deserved, highly unlikely. Two, her parents would shun and disown her, plausible. Three, her parents would try to imprison her again and never let her leave, most likely.

Reaching Goaling a few days after, her mind had stopped racing but the fast past was still there but now coming from her heart. The adrenalin was pumping inside her and her senses were on fire, she could feel things at a distance and with such clarity that she had only been able to 'see' during her most intense battles.

Slowly Toph approached the gate into the Bei Fong manor, never in her life had she felt like this. Toph Bei Fong the Metalbender. Toph Bei Fong the blind bandit. Toph Bei Fong, Earthbending sifu to the Avatar. Yet she had never been scared to take on the army of the Fire Nation but to confront her own parents, it took all her will power not to shake, not to run. Toph used all her will power to stand her ground.

She felt a new presence approaching, she knew it was a servant her father would've never of come to open the door himself. Toph was led through the gardens along the path passing the spot where she and the avatar were captured, continuing along the path through the stables where Appa stayed and all the way through to the steps of the mansion.

"They will see you now miss Bei Fong" uttered the Servant.

**Hey guys, girls or others, thanks for taking the time to check this fic out. I posted this story originally a few months ago but pulled it down because there were a few things wrong with it. I'm still unsure whether or not it will continue; if I continue chapters will be much longer and updates will be once a week or so depending on other commitments so for now I just want to see how many people are interested so feedback of any kind would be appreciated **


End file.
